The subject invention generally relates to a cigar splitter and a combination cigar splitter and lighter. Some users of cigars and other products for smoking find it advantageous and enjoyable to substitute the filling in premade cigars and smoke the cigar with the substituted filling. The present invention addresses this need by providing an apparatus for splitting cigars. The present invention also address the need to simplify the number of apparatuses for the enjoyment of substituting filling in cigars and smoking the substitute filled cigar by providing an apparatus for lighting and splitting the cigar.